Baby
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Natalya finds out she's pregnant with Embry's baby. "I wasn't alone this time." A one shot spinoff of Broken on the Inside. Embry/OC


**This is a little oneshot spin off of Broken on the Inside. It's just a little thing I thought of while rereading it. I'll have the Seth/Addy spin off soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Natalya POV**

I paced up and down the aisles of the grocery store, glancing around nervously. I knew why I was here... and I knew what I wanted. But my legs didn't seem to want to take me there.

It was nerves I guess. I was a little nervous.

A lot nervous.

I was gonna get sick- kinda nervous.

I hadn't been this nervous since I had gone to court to put Tyler away. But that was a different kind of nervous. This kind of nervous was... well it made me scared shitless just like the other kind, but it was mixed with excitement and hope.

I finally got enough nerve to go toward the items I wanted. I found them easily, and I stared at them... not wanting to touch them. "God..." I mumbled, moving back and forth. I ran my fingers through my hair, and notice one of the workers staring at me oddly. "Just grab it and go Ya-ya." I sighed, staring at the items. "It's just a... test."

But this test was so much. It was huge.

It was everything.

I remembered how scary the last test like this was. It had broken me and scared the hell out of me.

But after I got Adrianna. My little girl.

This test was different though. This was going to see if me and Embry had finally created a life. If I was finally going to have a baby with the man that I loved and loved me. I was sure that if I passed this pregnancy test I would have someone to fall back on, that someone would be happy.

Last time I was alone and scared.

This time I was loved and cared for.

So I grabbed one... then 3 more. I had taken 6 last time. You couldn't be to sure right?

The lady at the register gave me an odd look as she rung up all 4 of my pregnancy tests. I just smiled and thanked her, heading back to the car. I drove to my house, fully aware of the little boxes sitting in the bag. No one would be home, Embry was at class and Addy was over at Sue's with Seth. I was all alone to find out if I was pregnant.

I had skipped two periods, my boobs hurt, I was barfing. All the signs were there. I hadn't told Embry though. I was scared. What if it was something else? What if we got our hopes up and then got them torn away? I couldn't take making Embry hurt so I was going to find out by myself. If I was wrong I would suffer by myself. I was kind of a masocist huh?

Even though no one was home I practically ran to the bathroom, the boxes clutched to my chest. I felt like a theif, running away from the scene of the crime.

I opened the first little box I read the instructions and did as it said. Then I waited.

Waiting last time was hell. I didn't want it to be positive last time. I wanted nothing more than that little negative. It was the total opposite now. I wanted nothing more than to have a little baby growing inside me this time. Embry and my little baby.

The buzzer sounded, making me jump. Oh god. Here it was. I wished I had called Emily or Kim or Jennie. I wish someone was here. God, please let it be positive. Please let me be pregnant.

I grabbed the pregnancy test... closing my eyes for a minute before looking at it.

I bit back a sob, happiness overwhelming me. A positive. A little red positive.

I didn't get to excited though, I held it back. Another test... I had to make sure.

Positive.

And another.

Positive.

Positive.

Four positives.

I slid down the wall, clutching the last test in my hand. _Thank you God. Thank you for answering my prayers. _I stared down at my flat stomach, imagining the little baby growing in there. "I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I loved Embry and my baby. This time it was right. This time I had Embry and a baby I made with him.

I loved Adrianna. She would always be my baby girl. My Bean. No child could replace her. But this was different. I wasn't alone and scared this time. I hadn't been forced into this baby. I had had a choice. I _chose _to get pregnant with this beautiful wonder little baby, with the most amazing man there ever was. Embry and I _made _this baby. Together. It was created in love, not some sickness forced on me by a monster.

I was going to be a mommy again.

I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you baby."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was planning this well. I was going to surprise Embry. I knew he was going to be happy.

We didn't really plan this baby. I knew when I got pregnant. It was the time that the condom slipped off two months ago. I had freaked out, but Embry had just shrugged and said if we had a baby we had a baby. He loved me and would never leave me. I was nervous about this. We weren't even out of collage, but I couldn't help but be a little happy. We were married and happy. We could take care of a baby. How could I not be happy to have a child with Embry?

I waited a 2 and a half weeks to tell him. It was his birthday, and I knew this would be the perfect present. He didn't really expect anything from me, but this didn't cost a thing. I was excited and nervous all day.

Emily had thrown a party for Embry, just a little cookout with the pack. Mom of course bought him a present despite his wishes.

I waited till we were alone at home, Adrianna in bed to give him my present. We had sat down to watch some TV, just the two of us. I was slightly nervous, and kept shaking my leg nervously. Embry finally slammed his hand down on my knee chuckling. "What's wrong?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I... I have a present." I mumbled, turning to face him. His smile faded, turning down in a frown. "Now, before you say anything, I didn't spend anything. It was... made."

"You made something?" He said, his smile back. I knew he was thinking back to when I tried to put Adrianna's big girl bed together. I glared at him. "Sorry. Now where is this present?" He asked. I smiled, standing and heading toward the drawer I had hid it in. I took it out, moving back and setting it in his lap. It was a small little box, wrapped with a bow on it. "Hmmm." He grinned, shaking it. He glanced at me again, before ripping open the wrapping. He glanced around the jewelry box I had put it in, raising his eyebrow. "You made me... jewelry?"

"No, just open it." I said, biting my lip. Here it went. He opened the box, staring at it confused. He lifted one of the pregnancy tests I had saved, slowly glancing at it.

"Is this...?" He asked, looking toward me wide eyes.

"A pregnancy test." I mumbled, waiting for his reaction.

"And the little red plus. That means..." he trailed off, his eyes wide. He looked over at me, a smile breaking out on his face. "A baby? We're gonna have a baby?" He whispered, his voice filled with awe.

I nodded, smiling at him. He jerked me forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around me and whooping. I gasped, caught of guard. "You're pregnant!" He cried, and then pressed his lips to mine. "Pregnant..." he smiled, like it was the most amazing word ever. "God I love you." he whispered, staring at me lovingly.

"I love you too." I smiled, letting out the breath I had been holding. He was so happy. Even happier than I thought.

His massive hand lay down on my stomach, as he leaned down smiling. "Hey baby." He whispered, laying a kiss against my stomach. I giggled, running a hand over hair. "I love you baby." He smiled, looking back up at me. "I love you Natalya."

I wasn't alone.

I was with Embry.

Embry, Adrianna and our little baby.

My family.

**There you go! hope you liked!**


End file.
